


SuFin: Dancing

by CountrygalxHetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrygalxHetalia/pseuds/CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just can't get to sleep, but he sees something much better than a bedtime story anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuFin: Dancing

Tino kissed Peter’s forehead and told him goodnight and watched as Berwald did the same. They waved to him before walking out the door and closing it silently behind them. The small micronation tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep but failing. He sighed and flopped back into his pillows. Maybe he could go get Berwald and get him to read him a bedtime story. He contemplated the idea of going to get one of his parents, but stopped as he heard a light, soft tune playing outside his door.

He laid very still against his mattress, listening to the older, traditional Scandinavian music that was making its way underneath the door into his room. He knew his parents were dancing. They always did when they thought that the little boy was asleep. Peter crawled out from under the warm covers and slipped down to the carpeted floor. He grabbed his robe off the back of his door and pulled it on. He stepped out of his room quietly, wincing as the hinges squeaked lightly.

He tiptoed down the hall, making sure to step over the floorboards that creaked. He peeked around the doorjamb and smiled as he looked at his parents. Tino and Berwald were spinning slowly around the living room. Their fingers were intertwined together in one hand and the other was wrapped lovingly around the other. Berwald was cupping his blushing Finn’s cheek and smiling gently.

It was rare that Peter saw his father smile so easily. Tino was grinning and laughing softly as his husband ran his thumb over the side of his face. He smiled up at the large Swede, winking a purple eye teasingly at him. Berwald chuckled and wrapped his arm around Tino’s back, pulling him against his chest. Peter saw his mother smile as he leaned against his father. He could see the pretty silver band that was on his mother’s finger sparkle as it rested against Berwald’s broad chest.

They swayed to the music, Berwald resting his chin atop Tino’s head. His hand engulfed the Finn’s as he held it gently. Peter simply couldn’t stop the small smile that made its way onto his face as he watched how happy his parents were. Tino was a usually calm, easy going person. It took a great deal to get the Finnish man upset or angry, but it was sight to see when Peter could see the blonde relax entirely in the arms of the man he loved. His eyes closed and a soft, serene smile on his face.

Berwald was soft and kind and sweet on the inside, but most people didn’t stick around long enough to know that because of how intimidating he appeared. Peter and Tino were some of the few who knew how loving and warm the man was, but he still was a rather quiet and reserved person. Peter hardly _ever_ heard his father laugh in any way, shape, or form unless he or Tino was doing something silly. The affectionate upward tug of his lips was something that Peter always treasured.

Both men sighed as the song ended and another started up. Tino could have stood there forever in Berwald’s embrace, safe and protected from everything around them. The taller blonde pulled back and looked down at Tino. He cupped the blonde’s cheek and stooped down slightly to kiss him tenderly. The Finn grinned against the contact and pressed into the kiss. They pulled back just enough to pull air into their lungs and Peter could just barely make out the simple, yet passionate whispers of ‘I love you’.

He smiled and pulled back, leaving his parents to their own quiet time and walked back to his room. He hung his robe back up on the hook on the door and quickly clambered back into bed. He pulled his blankets around him and grinned as he close his eyes. It didn’t take long for his eyes his to flutter close as sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this Deal-With-Sealand blog on Tumblr and it is just the cutest thing ever! I started from the beginning and I found this post here -> http://deal-with-sealand.tumblr.com/post/60306067709/how-good-are-your-parents-at-dancing-have-you-ever and I just had to write it!! Hubedihubbe is the artist of such beautiful and adorable drawing both on DeviantArt and on tumblr! You should definitely go check her stuff out! I hope ya'll like this!


End file.
